Carbon nanotubes can be used in various electronic devices. A field effect transistor (FET) can have an active channel region that includes nanomaterials such as carbon nanotubes (CNT), single-walled carbon nanotubes (SWCNT), and graphene. Such nanomaterials can have unique properties such as high saturation velocity, large current density, low intrinsic capacitance, large mean-free paths, theoretically high linearity, and immunity to short-channel effects due to their small size.